Wszyscy i Duncan
thumb|250px|right|Wszyscy zawodnicy boją się temperamentu Duncana. Duncan jest młodocianym przestępcą którego trudno zdefiniować że względu na jego dobrą i złą stronę. Lubi robić zawodnikom psikusy i nie martwi się tym że komuś sprawi przykrość. Mimo swego charakteru, nie jest osobą na poziomie Alejandro, Courtney i Heather. Zyskał nawet sporo wsparcia podczas finału II sezonu. Mimo że jest znany ze swego twardego charakteru, jest on naprawdę miły. Nie waha się też pomóc przyjaciołom w potrzebie, ale gdy wie że jego dobre uczynki były widziane, kamufluje jej jakimś złym uczynkiem albo prosi by nikomu nie wygadał. W Totalnej Porażce: Plejadzie Gwiazd, został uznany na początku za drania z czego był dumny. Lecz w Chroń Prywatności Pijawko-Ball'em, za swój heroiczny czyn został przeniesiony do drużyny bohaterów, gdzie koledzy z drużyny uznawali go za miłego chłopaka, przez co zaczął się tak zachowywać ku swojemu obrzydzeniu. W końcu też pokazał że jest prawdziwym draniem w Wasze regaty, obiektem moich żartów. Alejandro thumb|left|210px|[[Alejandro i Duncan współpracuja w polowaniu na Ezekiela.]] :Jeśli chcesz się dowiedzieć więcej odwiedź stronę Alejandro i Duncan Na początku Totalnej Porażki w Trasie Alejandro i Duncan nie mają żadnych relacji, ponieważ Duncan zrezygnował z gry w pierwszym odcinku. Jednak po powrocie Duncana w Gdy widzę Londyn to..., Alejandro nie jest zadowolony, gdyż czuje zagrożenie ze strony Duncana. W Z Archiwum 52 Duncan przyznaje, że Alejandro jest w porządku. Jakiś czas później Owen mówi Duncanowi, co Noah mówił o Alejandro. Od tej pory Duncan wraz z Owenem zakładają sojusz, aby pozbyć się Alejandro, jednak im się to nie udaje. W odcinku Społeczeństwo Kłamiącej Afryki Alejandro wraz z Heather eliminują Duncana. Beth thumb|right|210px|[[Beth i Duncan stali się przyjaciółmi podczas finałowej rozgrywki.]] :Jeśli chcesz się dowiedzieć więcej odwiedź stronę Beth i Duncan Beth i Duncan nie mają żadnych relacji na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki, gdyż są umieszczeni w przeciwnych drużynach, oraz ze względu na to, iż Beth była dość szybko wyeliminowana. Ich relacje zaczynają się dopiero na Planie Totalnej Porażki. Na początku ich relacje również są ograniczone, gdyż oboje ponownie rywalizują w przeciwnych drużynach. Beth podobnie jak większość żywi nienawiść do dziewczyny Duncana i próbowała ją wyeliminować. Jednak ze względu na to, iż Courtney udawało się zdobyć nietykalność kilka razy z rzędu, Beth aby zadość uczynić Courtney, wielokrotnie głosowała na Duncana. Mimo to, oboje dochodzą do finałowej dwójki, gdzie zaczyna kwitnąć ich przyjaźń. Oboje również pomagali sobie wzajemnie podczas finałowego wyzwania i niezależnie od zakończenia, nie mają urazy do zwycięzcy. Blaineley Blaineley i Duncan mieli dość ograniczone relacje. W Bitwa nad Niagarą, kiedy Blaineley śpiewa piosenkę Blainestyczna, Duncan stwierdza, że ona jest "przerażastyczna". W Podsumowanie: Hawajski Styl, Duncan śmieje się z niej, gdy Geoff pokazuje klip z upadkiem Blaineley do chińskiego domku. Następnie daje jej flagę z wizerunkiem Heather, mówiąc, że mają wiele wspólnego i żeby ją wspierała w finałowej trójce. Bridgette thumb|left|220px|[[Bridgette i Duncan czekają na ostatnią piankę.]] :Jeśli chcesz się dowiedzieć więcej odwiedź stronę Bridgette i Duncan Bridgette i Duncan jest to mniejszy konflikt w Totalnej Porażce. Po tym jak Duncan stworzył Sojusz Facetów, a Heather po raz kolejny zdobyła nietykalność, był on za eliminacją Bridgette, gdyż jest ona lubianą zawodniczką, a także jest dobra w sporcie. W Planie Totalnej Porażki mieli dość ograniczone relacje, gdyż Bridgette była pierwszą wyeliminowaną osobą. Cameron W Chroń Prywatności Pijawko-Ball'em, gdy Cameron oddaje strzał z procy pijawką w Gwen, Duncan rzuca się na ową pijawkę heroicznie broniąc Gwen. W Wasze regaty, obiektem moich żartów, Obaj, wraz ze Scottem i Zoey płyną na tej samej tratwie. Cameron używa Scotta, jako "przynętę na rekina". Wtedy Duncan oznajmia mu mówiąc, "Super kolo, aleś Ty wredny". Wówczas Cameron poczuł się zażenowany. Chris thumb|right|210px|[[Duncan grozi Chrisowi, przed wręczeniem ostatniej pianki.]] :Jeśli chcesz się dowiedzieć więcej odwiedź stronę Chris i Duncan Obaj mają dość niewielki konflikt w pierwszych dwóch sezonach. Nasila się on jednak w sezonie trzecim, gdy Duncan odmawia ponownego zaśpiewania "Leć z nami już". Wówczas też Duncan rezygnuje z dalszej rozgrywki. Po tym jak wraz z Ezekielem wykonał Skok Wstydu, znika bez śladu. Chris ostatecznie, przy pomocy Courtney i Gwen znajduje go w Londynie. Chris wtedy zmusza go do powrotu do gry i umieszcza w Drużynie Chris Jest Naprawdę Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Słodki. W Greckie Ruiny Chris każe śpiewać Duncanowi przez cały odcinek, mówiąc, że w ten sposób nadrobi zaległości za cały sezon. Chris też zamiast Duncana wyrzuca w owym odcinku stażystę. W Grand Chef Auto, Duncan powraca jako gość specjalny. Chris mówi, że stracił wiele czasu antenowego, gdyż opuścił "światowe tourne". W Totalnej Porażce: Plejadzie Gwiazd, Po tym jak Duncan za swój heroiczny czyn został przeniesiony do drużyny bohaterów, Chris wyśmiewał się z niego nazywając go m.in "Duncan dobre serce". Ostatecznie Duncan, chcąc pozostawić po sobie status "chuligana" niszczy rezydencje Chrisa, przez co ten wzywa na niego policje i wyrzuca z dalszej rozgrywki. Cody :Jeśli chcesz się dowiedzieć więcej odwiedź stronę Cody i Duncan Przed Totalną Porażką w Trasie ich konflikt jest ograniczony. Zaczyna się on natomiast, gdy Cody dowiaduje się o pocałunku Duncana i Gwen w Gdy widzę Londyn to.... Po tym incydencie Cody wiele razy próbował zemścić się na Duncanie. M:in w Piknik pod Wiszącą Skałą doprowadził do walki pomiędzy nim, a dingo. Obaj też przez swój konflikt, nieumyślnie spowodowali eliminacje Gwen. Mimo ich konfliktu, Duncan wpierał Codyego w finałowej trójce. Prawdopodobnie dlatego, iż większą urazę żywił do pozostałej dwójki. Courtney thumb|left|210px|[[Courtney prosi Duncana, aby pomógł im wygrać w zbijaka.]] :Jeśli chcesz się dowiedzieć więcej odwiedź stronę Courtney i Duncan Jest to jeden z najbardziej burzliwych związków w Totalnej Porażce. Na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki, Courtney często narzekała na Duncana ze względu na jego ciężki charakter, jednak mimo to żywiła do niego miłosne uczucie. Po tym jak oboje za namową Duncana okradają lodówkę Szefa w Podstawy musztry i rozdają jedzenie innym obozowiczom, dzielą swój pierwszy pocałunek. Ich czas jednak był krótki, ze względu na eliminację Courtney w tym samym odcinku. Oboje nie mieli później żadnych relacji, aż do eliminacji Duncana, gdzie oboje spotkali się później w Playa De Los Przegranos. W Wyspa Totalnej Totalnej Totalnej Porażki, oboje razem też walczyli o walizkę z milionem dolarów. Ostatecznie Duncan dostaje się do drugiego sezonu, jednak Courtney nie. Mimo to Courtney wraca na Plan Totalnej Porażki, po wygranej rozprawie sądowej. Courtney była też zazdrosna o przyjaźń Duncana z Gwen. Mimo to oboje nadal żywili do siebie uczucia. W Dobry piesek, kiedy Courtney dała Duncanowi do przeczytania całą listę jej zasad składającą się z trzydziestu stron. Wówczas Duncan stracił do niej cierpliwość i nawet zagłosował na nią podczas eliminacji. Oboje jednak wracają do siebie w Kto będzie milionerem?. Podczas Totalnej Porażki w Trasie, na początku nadal żywią do siebie uczucia. Jednak po powrocie Duncana, ten dzieli swój pocałunek z Gwen. Wówczas zarówno Courtney i Duncan stają się śmiertelnymi wrogami. Courtney próbuje przy pomocy Alejandro wzbudzić zazdrość w Duncanie. Jednak ostatecznie Alejandro staje po stronie Duncana w owym konflikcie i razem eliminują Courtney z dalszej rozgrywki. W Totalnej Porażce: Plejadzie Gwiazd ich konflikt nadal istnieje, lecz nie jest on tak intensywny jak w Totalnej Porażce w Trasie. Po tym jak Gwen zrywa z Duncanem, obie dziewczyny zaczynają z niego żartować. M.in wtedy gdy, próbował ostrzec je przed jedną z osobowości Mike'a. DJ :Jeśli chcesz się dowiedzieć więcej odwiedź stronę DJ, Duncan i Geoff thumb|right|210px|Duncan daje DJ'owi nowego zajączka. Pomimo ich kontrastowych osobowości, DJ i Duncan staja się dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Duncan w Miejsce takie sobie cz. 2, postanawia zagłosować, na Courtney, zamiast na DJ'a, gdyż według niego jego siła będzie mogła im się przydać w przyszłości. Obaj również wraz z Geoffem robili psikusy Haroldowi, chociaż DJ, się z nim kolegował. Obaj również należeli wraz z Geoffem i Owenem do sojuszu facetów, w Ukryj się i bądź podstępny, gdzie razem przyczynili się do eliminacji Bridgette. Obaj dostają się też na Plan Totalnej Porażki, gdzie ponownie rywalizują w jednej drużynie. DJ jest zaskoczony dobrą wydajnością Duncana w zespole i zostaje on nieoficjalnym jej przywódcą, po tym jak Gwen zostaje wyeliminowana w Wypożyczona kuchnia Szefa. Mimo to DJ zdecydował się zagłosować na Beth podczas finałowej rozgrywki. Eva thumb|left|210px|[[Duncan powstrzymuje Eve, która nie panuje nad złością.]] Duncan i Eva mieli dość ograniczone relacje, ze względu na mały udział Evy w konkursie. W Wielkie spanie, Duncan powstrzymuje Eve, gdy ta była zła na Chrisa, gdy ten kazał im zrobić rundkę dookoła obozu. Następnie Eva oskarżała jego i całą drużynę o kradzież jej odtwarzacza mp3, przez co zniechęciła do siebie całą drużynę i została wyeliminowana. Duncan był też zażenowany, gdy Eva wróciła do gry w Mów mi wujku Gdy też Bridgette wygrywa swoja turę, Duncan wraz z innymi obozowiczami, dopinguje jej, aby wybrała Eve do następnego zadanie. Ta jednak w łatwy sposób pokonuje Wielką stopę, z którą musiała zmierzyć się w ciasnym pomieszczeniu. Mimo to Duncan był jedną z niewielu osób, które na nią nie głosowały. W Ekstrawaganckie Obozo-jmanie, Eva popierała Duncana, wśród zawodników z finałowej piątki, ze względu na jego twardy charakter. Na Planie Totalnej Porażki, również cieszy się gdy Duncan został ogłoszony zwycięzcą sezonu w jego zakończeniu. Ezekiel thumb|right|210px|[[Ezekiel brutalnie bije Duncana w Społeczeństwo Kłamiącej Afryki.]] Obaj mieli dość ograniczone relacje ze względu iż Ezekiel był zawsze pierwszym wyeliminowanym zawodnikiem, a także nie konkurował on na Planie Totalnej Porażki. Gdy w Miejsce takie sobie cz. 2, Ezekiel zniechęcił do siebie wszystkie dziewczyny z zespołu swoimi seksistowskimi tekstami, Duncan powiedział mu, że musi się jeszcze wiele nauczyć o życiu. W Przechadzka po Egipcie cz. 2, Obaj razem wykonali Skok Wstydu. W Społeczeństwo Kłamiącej Afryki, po tym jak Alejandro oszukuje Duncana, i wpycha go w zjełczałe jagody "serengeti", zmusił go do obmycia z siebie ich soku. Wówczas z wody w której się mył wyskakuje zmutowany Ezekiel, który zaczął bić Duncana. Geoff thumb|left|210px|[[Duncan jest zły na Geoffa, gdy ten pomógł Bridgette, przez co stracili punkt.]] :Jeśli chcesz się dowiedzieć więcej odwiedź stronę DJ, Duncan i Geoff Pomimo swych kontrastowych osobowości, Duncan i Geoff byli dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Podczas rywalizacji damsko-męskiej w Posiłek obrzydliwości, Geoff pomaga Bridgette, przez co Duncan był na niego zły, że męska część straciła punkt. Mimo to obaj bardzo szybko doszli do porozumienia. W Ukryj się i bądź podstępny, obaj wraz z DJ'em i Owenem tworzą męski sojusz. Wówczas planują oni wyeliminować Bridgette z dalszej rozgrywki, ze względu na jej wysokie umiejętności sportowe. Po jej eliminacji, Geoff przyznaje się, że nie głosował na nią. Wtedy też Duncan zmusza go do spania do góry nogami pod drzewem. Przez również ten incydent, Duncan głosuje na Geoffa w Próba potrójnie uzbrojonego triathlonu. Gwen thumb|right|210px|[[Duncan pomaga Gwen wstać podczas wchodzenia na klif.]] :Jeśli chcesz się dowiedzieć więcej odwiedź stronę Duncan i Gwen Gwen i Duncan, to jeden ze związków w Totalnej Porażce. Oboje byli dobrymi przyjaciółmi podczas pierwszego sezonu. Mimo to, Gwen wraz z Bridgette i Leshawną, była za eliminacją Duncana w Ukryj się i bądź podstępny. Jak również nie uważa go za "człowieka przy zdrowym rozsądku" w Najbardziej dramatyczny odcinek ze wszystkich. Podczas drugiego sezonu ich przyjaźń zaczęła rozkwitać, gdy rywalizowali w jednej drużynie, a niektórzy byli o nich zazdrośni. W Totalnej Porażce w Trasie ich przyjaźń przeradza się w miłosne uczucie. Oboje dzielą swój pierwszy pocałunek po powrocie Duncana w Gdy widzę Londyn to.... W Greckie Ruiny, Courtney dowiaduje się o pocałunku Duncana i Gwen i oboje zrywają. Gwen jednak zostaje wyeliminowana w Piknik pod Wiszącą Skałą, lecz spotykają się ponownie po eliminacji Duncana w Społeczeństwo Kłamiącej Afryki. Oboje również powracają do Totalnej Porażki: Plejady Gwiazd, gdzie umieszczeni zostają w jednej drużynie. Gwen jednak zrywa z Duncanem w Księżycowy Obłęd, gdyż ten zbyt często wspominał o Courtney. Gwen nawet była widziana wyśmiewając się z niego wraz z Courtney. Harold thumb|left|210px|Pierwsza relacja między [[Duncanem, a Haroldem.]] :Jeśli chcesz się dowiedzieć więcej odwiedź stronę Duncan i Harold Duncan i Harold jest jednym z największych konfliktów w Totalnej Porażce. Na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki, Duncan wraz ze swoimi kompanami robili często psikusy Haroldowi. Harold jednak nie został dłużny Duncanowi i w zemście sfałszował głosy eliminując jego dziewczynę. Gdy Duncan dowiedział się o tym incydencie, ich konflikt stał się coraz bardziej nasilony na Planie Totalnej Porażki, gdzie również obaj po eliminacji DJa zostają ostatnimi chłopakami w zespole. Mimo to są widziani czasem współpracować w wyzwaniach jak np, obaj pokonują Zabójcze Makiety w Pełny dramat. W Skulona Courtney, ukryty Owen ich konflikt ustał, jednak nie na długo gdyż Owen był zmuszony do sabotowania i ponownego skłócenia ich. Obaj mieli bardzo ograniczone relacje w Totalnej Porażce w Trasie, ze względu na ich szybką eliminacje, mimo powrotu Duncana w Gdy widzę Londyn to.... Heather :Jeśli chcesz się dowiedzieć więcej odwiedź stronę Duncan i Heather Po przyjeździe do obozu Wawanakwa, Duncan od razu zaczął podrywać Heather. Jednak Duncan, podobnie jak większość dowiaduje się o niecnych zagrywkach Heather na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki, jak i Heather, zna jego kryminalną przeszłość. Duncan podobnie jak większość zawodników, znienawidził Heather, za jej nikczemne czyny. Izzy Duncan wie o "psychicznej" naturze Izzy, lecz Izzy wydaje się być jedną z niewielu osób, które nie mają konfliktu z Duncanem. W Skarby, po wyzwaniu, gdy Duncan zauważa Izzy z wężem na głowie mówi "Izzy, masz węża na głowie". Następnie Duncan wzdychnął z przerażenia, gdy wąż gryzie Izzy. W Hak, lina i trudne zadanie, kiedy pokonuje psychopatycznego zabójcze Izzy wraz z innymi klaszcze i mówi "brawa dla Duncana". W Obłęd na Wawanakwa, gdy Duncan szuka Heather, spotyka Izzy. Wówczas Duncan pyta się jej, czy przypadkiem nie widziała Heather. Izzy była także pod wrażeniem tanecznych umiejętności Duncana w finale drugiego sezonu. Jo thumb|right|210px|[[Duncan jest pierwszym zawodnikiem, który chwali cięte riposty Jo.]] Oboje zostali umieszczeni w jednej drużynie w Totalnej Porażce: Plejadzie Gwiazd, gdzie początkowo wydawali się dogadywać. Duncan także jako pierwszy docenił cięte riposty Jo, gdy ta powiedziała do niego "Wybrałeś zły klucz, Dun-głąbie". Wówczas Duncan powiedział jej "Ha, niezłe". Na ceremonii eliminacji, oboje przybijają sobie piątkę, po tym jak Chris ogłosił zwycięzcę. Jednak w Zły lęk ich przyjaźń zaczyna przeradzać się w konflikt, gdy Duncan był zirytowany przywódczymi wymaganiami. Podczas ceremonii eliminacji, wahał się miedzy głosowaniem na nią, a na Lightninga. W Chroń Prywatności Pijawko-Ball'em, Duncan był zły na Jo, Heather i Alejandro, że "urabiają" Gwen. Był też zawiedziony, że nikt nie pomyślał o nim, mimo, że i tak by nie dał sobą manipulować. Po przegraniu wyzwania, Duncan prawdopodobnie głosował na Jo, po tym jak postrzeliła Scotta z armaty. Justin thumb|left|210px|[[Duncan i Justin walczą o serce "księżniczki" Courtney.]] Duncan i Justin nie mają żadnych relacji na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki, gdyż rywalizowali oni w przeciwnych drużynach, oraz Justin był dość szybko wyeliminowany. Na Planie Totalnej Porażki, ponownie są umieszczeni w przeciwnych drużynach, lecz ze względu iż dzielą jedną przyczepę, mają więcej relacji. W Wypożyczona kuchnia Szefa, Duncan był zirytowany kiedy Justin, nie chciał pomóc im otworzyć drzwi z powodu ryzyka "złamania paznokcia". W Super Haro-ld, obaj wraz z Haroldem tworzą sojusz, aby wyeliminować jedną z dziewczyn, gdyż miały one przewagę liczebną. Ich przyjaźń jednak niszczy się, gdy obaj walczą o serce księżniczki Courtney w Duma księżniczki. Podczas pierwszej części wyzwania. Duncan próbował "pomóc" Justinowi w "biegu na ślepaka". Ten jednak nie mógł wielokrotnie trafić na most, z czego Duncan się śmiał. Później Justin powiedział Chrisowi, iż Duncan oszukuje. Ten jednak mu nie uwierzył. Gdy Justin był onieśmielony śpiewem Courtney, powiedział Duncanowi, że on i Courtney będą "najładniejszą parą w królestwie" Wtedy Duncan zdenerwował się na Justina. Courtney też milej traktowała Justina podczas tego wyzwania, ku zazdrości i gniewu Duncana. Podczas ceremonii, Chris żartuje ze to Justin otrzymuje ostatni symbol bezpieczeństwa, lecz ostatecznie otrzymuje go Duncan, ku jego rozczarowaniu. Duncan też sarkastycznie powiedział "Ciao' do Justina, gdy ten wsiadał do limuzyny Łajz. W Kto będzie milionerem?, Chris pokazuje filmik w którym Duncan, ze swej miłej natury zakłada Justinowi maskę do spania. Katie i Sadie Duncan podobnie jak większość uczestników nie uważał Katie i Sadie za osoby zbyt inteligentne. W Awantura przy grze w zbijaka, obie wydają się być nim przerażone, gdy ktoś miał obudzić Duncana, po czterech nieprzespanych nocach. W Kiepskie, Ducnan jako pierwszy zauważa, Katie i Sadie oddzieliły się od grupy i pyta "Czy ktoś widział nasze słodziutkie idiotki?". W W górę strumienia, Duncan zabiera Sadie i Harolda i we trójkę płyną w jednym Canoe. Leshawna thumb|right|210px|[[Leshawna karmi Duncana, w Próba potrójnie uzbrojonego triathlonu, a ten nie nadąża z połykaniem.]] :Jeśli chcesz się dowiedzieć więcej odwiedź stronę Duncan i Leshawna Leshawna jest jedna z pierwszych osób, które dowiadują się o miłej stronie Duncana. Podczas Próba potrójnie uzbrojonego triathlonu, zostają wspólnie przydzieleni do zadań. Oboje kłócą się o to, kto ma np: jeść, czy wiosłować. Leshawna ostatecznie przekonuje Duncana, do wiosłowania, gdy wyjawiła mu, że Courtney powiedziała jej, o tym, że Duncan znalazł zajączka DJ'owi. Wówczas Duncan w obawie o swój status "chuligana" zaczyna wykonywać polecenia Leshawny i wiosłować. Ich konflikt nasila się w drugim sezonie, gdy umieszczeni są w jednej drużynie. Leshawna była zła na Duncana, za jego nadmierne dokuczanie Haroldowi. Pomimo to Leshawna szanuje pomysły Duncana, jako nieoficjalnego przywódcy zespołu po eliminacji Gwen. Między innymi w Pełny dramat popiera pomysł Duncana nad Haroldem. Leshawna też próbowała zawiązać sojusz z Duncanem i Haroldem, lecz obaj odmówili jej tego. Oboje też musieli współpracować w odnalezieniu przyczyny epidemii w Pewnej nocy, zaatakowała grypa. Duncan znienawidził Leshawnę po tym jak dowiedział się iż fałszywie płakała w tym odcinku, aby mogła spędzić noc w spa. Mimo to, Duncan przebacza jej kłamstwo i eliminuje Heather zamiast jej. Po połączeniu drużyn, Leshawna ponownie próbuje zawiązać sojusz z Duncanem i Haroldem, tym razem jednak obaj "z trudem" zgadzają się współpracować. Mimo to, Duncan wraz z sojuszem facetów i Courtney eliminuje Leshawnę w Super Haro-ld. Lightning W Zły lęk, po przegraniu wyzwania, Duncan waha się, czy głosować na Lightninga, czy na Jo. Lindsay thumb|left|210px|[[Lindsay zaprosiła Duncana do kina w celu wzbudzenia zazdrości u Courtney.]] W Miejsce takie sobie cz. 1, Duncan zabija karalucha, który przestraszył Lindsay. Gdy też Lindsay i Tyler, czule patrzyli sobie w oczy, Duncan sarkastycznie mówi "Laski lecą na twardzieli". W Ekstremalna tortura, Duncan prowadził motorówkę, na której nartach jechała Lindsay. Duncan był zszokowany, że Lindsay przekroczyła linie mety, mimo,że on sam rozbił się lądując na drzewie. Był też zły na Chrisa, podczas eliminacji, gdy razem z Haroldem walczyli o ostatnia piankę. Mówił Chrisowi, że "Laska była zdeterminowana" mając na myśli Lindsay. W Posiłek obrzydliwości, gdy Chris wyjaśnia, iż dzisiejszego dnia będzie "walka płci" Duncan puszcza oczko żeńskiej części obsady. Wtedy Lindsay pokazuje jemu i innym chłopakom język. W Przednia zabawa, wydaje się być zły na DJ'a i Owena, gdy Ci współczują Lindsay, że nigdy nie dostała roweru od Mikołaja, co było jej wymarzonym prezentem. Duncan wylosował też rower Lindsay w wyzwaniu. gdy też nim jechał komentuje to mówiąc "to sen wariata". Gdy Lindsay przejeżdża obok niego, proponuje mu ściganie się. Duncan także wpierał Lindsay podobnie jak większość uczestników, gdy ta została oszukana przez Heather. Duncan wydaję się być również smutny, gdy Lindsay żegna się z innymi zawodnikami opuszczając wyspę. Oboje powracają również na Plan Totalnej Porażki, gdzie początkowo nie mają żadnych relacji, gdyż rywalizują w przeciwnych drużynach. Lindsay wraz z Beth, oraz Leshawną, zdecydowały się zagłosować na Duncana w Super Haro-ld. Jednak nie udaję się to im, gdyż większość zagłosowała na Leshawnę. W Duma księżniczki Duncan naśmiewał się z Lindsay i jej "wielkich stóp". W Poszlaka Lindsay, wraz z Beth i Haroldem są przekonani, że to Duncan dokonał rzekomego morderstwa Chrisa i zakuwają go w kajdanki. Gdy jednak okazuje się, że była to nieprawda, Lindsay w ramach przeprosin i ku zazdrości Courtney zaprasza Duncana do kina. W Reguła kołysania, Duncan był zły na Lindsay, że musiał spędzić z nią trzygodzinny wieczór w kinie. Później Lindsay, wraz z Beth chcą przekonać Harolda i Owena, do głosowania na Duncana. Podczas ceremonii eliminacji jednak Lindsay zostaje zdekoncentrowana przez Beth i przypadkowo eliminuje samą siebie, pozostawiając Duncana w grze. W Kto będzie milionerem?, Lindsay jest zdumiona, gdy widzi filmik na której pokazana jest miła strona Duncana. Mike thumb|right|210px|[[Duncan zaczyna rozpoznawać głos Mike'a.]] :Jeśli chcesz się dowiedzieć więcej odwiedź stronę Duncan i Mike Duncan i Mike znali się już z czasów poprawczaka, lecz Mike był znany tam jako Mal. Duncan trzymał się też z dala od niego, wiedząc, że jest on niebezpieczny. Po tym jak Duncan został przeniesiony do drużyny Bohaterów, początkowo nie rozpoznawał Mike'a. Z czasem jednak zaczął kojarzyć jego głos, aż w końcu rozpoznał go po gwizdaniu. Uświadomił sobie wtedy, że Mike to Mal, którego znał z poprawczaka. Duncan próbuje także ostrzec innych uczestników, przed Malem, lecz ostatecznie tylko Zoey mu wierzy. Noah thumb|left|210px|Konflikt [[Duncana i Noah zaczął się już w pierwszym odcinku.]] Konflikt Duncana i Noah zaczyna się już po przyjeździe do obozu Wawanakwa. Gdy Noah pytał się "Tu mam zamieszkać" Duncan powiedział, żeby wrócił do mamusi. Wtedy Noah sarkastycznie pyta się Duncana, czy sam robił piercing. Wtedy Duncan chwyci go za wargę ku jego przestraszeniu. W Wyspa Totalnej Totalnej Totalnej Porażki, Noah wyśmiewa się z Duncana, gdy widzi jak dziewczyna go wystawiła. wtedy Duncan wściekł się na Noah, mówiąc "stać mnie jeszcze na to, żeby urwać Ci łeb", lecz udaje mu się tylko wyrwać mu spodnie. W Kto będzie milionerem? po tym jak Duncan został ogłoszony zwycięzcą w jego zakończeniu, Noah nie cieszył się podobnie jak inni. W Wyścig celebrytów Planu Totalnej Porażki - powrót! Duncan był jednym z kilku zawodników, którzy wyśmiewali się z Noah, że jest asystentem Chrisa. W Gdy widzę Londyn to..., Duncan za namowa Alejandro głosuje na Noah, podczas ceremonii eliminacji. W Kapitan Owen, po tym jak Owen, opowiada, o zdaniu Noah, o Alejandro. Duncan przekonuje Owena, co zrobiłby Noah na ich miejscu. Mówiąc Owenowi, żeby wzięli sobie do serca jego "pożegnalne słowa". Owen :Jeśli chcesz się dowiedzieć więcej odwiedź stronę Duncan i Owen Duncan, podobnie jak Heather jest jedną z niewielu osób, które krytykują nadmierne obżarstwo Owena. Obaj mimo to stali się dobrymi przyjaciółmi. W Ukryj się i bądź podstępny, obaj należą do sojuszu facetów wraz z Geoffem i DJ'em. Duncan także był po stronie Owena w Najbardziej dramatyczny odcinek ze wszystkich, a Owen wspierał go w Kto będzie milionerem?. Gdy Duncan wraca do Totalnej Porażki w Trasie Owen jest jednym z niewielu zawodników, którzy nie mają za złe jego pocałunku z Gwen. W Kapitan Owen, Duncan próbuje także zniechęcić Owena do Alejandro i jego złej natury. Sam Sam jak i większość zespołu przygotował przyjęcie niespodziankę dla Duncana, gdy ten został przeniesiony do Bohaterskich Chomików w Chroń Prywatności Pijawko-Ball'em. Gdy Sam proponuje zaśpiewać piosenkę powitalną, Duncan odmawia śpiewania. Podczas wyzwania Duncan dopingował Samowi w jedzeniu naleśników, jednak szybko przestał, gdyż zauważył, że robi coś dobrego. Scott thumb|right|210px|[[Duncan i Scott cieszą się ze zwycięstwa w hotelu spa.]] Pomimo ich ograniczonej relacji, Duncan i Scott wydawali się dogadywać ze sobą.. W Bohaterowie kontra Dranie, Duncan wraz z Lightningiem próbował zmusić Scotta do skoku do wody, gdy ten trzymał się skały i stanowczo odmawiał. W Zły lęk, obaj siedzą obok siebie w hotelu spa. Duncan mówi Scottowi, że jak się poszczęści to cały sezon będą żyć jak "królowie". Po czym obaj wznoszą toast za "draństwo". W Chroń Prywatności Pijawko-Ball'em, w pokoju zwierzeń, Duncan stwierdza, że po Scotcie spodziewać się można "najgorszego". Następnie obaj kłócą się o to, kto weźmie armatę w wyzwaniu. W Hiszpańska Opozycja bez Jajecznych Ekspertów, gdy Scott upada na ziemię z przemęczenia, Duncan pomaga mu wstać. Wówczas Scott mu dziękuje, a Duncan jest zły na siebie, że ponownie zrobił dobry uczynek. W Wasze regaty, obiektem moich żartów, obaj dołączają do tratwy Camerona i Zoey po tym jak Mal zniszczył inne łodzie. Duncan też zgadza się z Cameronem, aby użyć Scotta jako "przynętę na rekina", żeby ów rekin popłynął ciągnąc za sobą ich tratwę aby wygrali. Sierra thumb|left|210px|[[Sierra odmawia Duncanowi wchodzenia z nim w sojusz.]] Duncan i Sierra nie mają zbyt dużo relacji w Totalnej Porażce w Trasie, lecz oboje wydają się mieć ze sobą konflikt. W Wyścig celebrytów Planu Totalnej Porażki - powrót!, Duncan wraz z Courtney chłodno przywitali Sierrę. W Greckie Ruiny, Sierra była pod wrażeniem prawego sierpowego Codyego, którym znokautował Duncana. Sierra mówi, także, że fani oszaleją z tego powodu. W Społeczeństwo Kłamiącej Afryki, Sierra odmawia wejścia w sojusz z Duncanem mówiąc, że będzie wchodzić w sojusz wyłącznie z Codym. W materiale dodatkowym Duncan cieszy się, mówiąc, że dzięki eliminacji uwolnił się od Sierry. W Straszne Jedzenie, Sierra jak większość drużyny przygotowała przyjęcie niespodziankę dla Duncana z powodu dołączenia do ich drużyny. Następnie Sierra idzie po smartphone'a, zrobić zdjęcie na bloga z przyjęcia, lecz okazuje się, że ktoś go złamał ku rozczarowaniu Sierry. W Hiszpańska Opozycja bez Jajecznych Ekspertów, Sierra proponuje Duncanowi, by razem szukali jaj. Duncan jednak odmawia jej, mówiąc "nikczemni nie zawierają przyjaźni". W Frajerskie Uderzenia, gdy Sierra wykonuje muszlę wstydu, Duncan mówi jej, żeby wrzuciła więcej zdjęć na bloga z nim i Gwen. Szef Hatchet thumb|right|210px|[[Duncan denerwuje Szefa w Podstawy musztry.]] :Jeśli chcesz się dowiedzieć więcej odwiedź stronę Duncan i Szef Hatchet Jako, że Duncan jest młodocianym przestępcą, a Szef pracował w przeszłości w więzieniu, to obaj mają dość trudny charakter. Duncan wiele razy sprzeciwiał się zasadom Szefa, przez miał na koniec kłopoty, przez które wylądował w "hangarze dla łodzi" na całą noc. Szef także bez problemu odnalazł Duncana w Ukryj się i bądź podstępny. W Wielka stopa, po przegranej Duncana i Owena, Szef eliminuje go z dalszej gry, ze względu na kłopoty jakie sprawował przez cały sezon. Na Planie Totalnej Porażki, Szef jako juror w Zamieszki na planie daje zwycięstwo Duncanowi i jego drużynie, gdy przypadkowo pomylił rolę, i to Duncan odegrał wzruszającą scenę. Również w Projekt piaskowa czarownica, zabrania mu być "zabójcą" w wyzwaniu i każe DJowi, być w tej roli. Trent thumb|left|210px|[[Duncan śmieje się z kawału zrobionego Trentowi.]] :Jeśli chcesz się dowiedzieć więcej odwiedź stronę Duncan i Trent Podczas Wyspy Totalnej Porażki, Duncan i Trent wydawali się dogadywać. Ich konflikt jednak naradza się, gdy Duncan i Gwen zostali dobrymi przyjaciółmi na Planie Totalnej Porażki, a Trent był umieszczony w przeciwnej drużynie. Jednak Trent akceptuje związek Gwen i Duncana w Totalnej Porażce w Trasie Tyler Duncan i Tyler mieli być przyjaciółmi w Camp TV. Lecz w oryginalnej serii powstaje między nimi konflikt. W Miejsce takie sobie cz. 1, gdy po tym jak Duncan zabił karalucha, Lindsay i Tyler czule patrzą sobie w oczy. Wtedy Duncan sarkastycznie mówi "Laski lecą na twardzieli". W Miejsce takie sobie cz. 2, Duncan broni Tylera przed Courtney, gdy ta chciała na niego zagłosować. Tyler wydaje się być również przestraszony w Awantura przy grze w zbijaka, gdy Duncan grozi im, że pożałują, gdy go obudzą. W Czynnik fobii, Duncan wyśmiewa się z fobii Tyler, mówiąc "to niezły kanał człowieku". Następnie robi to samo wraz z innymi okoniami, gdy Tyler jest wyeliminowany. W Totalnej Porażce w Trasie ich konflikt nasila się po tym jak Tyler wygadał wszystkim o pocałunku Duncana z Gwen. W Greckie Ruiny, Duncan w pokoju zwierzeń przyznaje, że wie, jak Tyler widział jego pocałunek z Gwen i lepiej dla niego, żeby nie wygadał. Następnie gdy Duncan budzi się, mówi do Tylera, że spał jak "zabity", co miało zniechęcić go do powiedzenia innym o jego pocałunku z Gwen. Mimo to Tyler za namowa Alejandro wygaduje innym ową sytuację. W Z Archiwum 52, Duncan był rozczarowany, gdy Courtney przez cały czas podrywała Tylera. Gdy Duncan odnajduje Alejandro i Tylera ratuje ich przed obcymi, uderzając Tylera w twarz nazywając go "pan papla". Duncan i Alejandro mieli także rolę w eliminacji Tylera. Zoey thumb|right|210px|[[Zoey dziękuje Duncanowi za informacje o Mike'u.]] :Jeśli chcesz się dowiedzieć więcej odwiedź stronę Duncan i Zoey Po przeniesieniu do drużyny bohaterów, Duncan i Zoey staja się przyjaciółmi Duncan zaczyna wtedy zachowywać się jak dobry człowiek. Wówczas inni z zespołu uważają, a zwłaszcza Zoey, zaczynają Duncana za miłego człowieka, mimo jego statusu "chuligana". Gdy Duncan przypomina o Mike'u, że zna go z poprawczaka, próbuje ostrzec przed nim innych uczestników. Jednak Zoey wydaje się być jedyną osobą, która nie drwi z niego z tego powodu, lecz mu wierzy. Mimo tego, iż Zoey jest najbliższą osobą dla Mike'a. Ciekawostki *Mimo jego trudnego charakteru, Duncan jest jedynym zawodnikiem, któremu udaje się dojść do finałowej piątki w pierwszych trzech sezonach. Zobacz także Kategoria:Relacje Kategoria:Relacje ze wszystkimi Kategoria:Konflikty Kategoria:Konflikt ze wszystkimi